The present invention generally relates to adverse condition detectors such as smoke detectors. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved test system for an adverse condition detector. Background of the Invention.
Adverse condition detectors (e.g., smoke detectors) have been recognized as useful products in providing an early warning where ambient smoke increases to an undesirable level. When the predetermined level of smoke has been sensed, the detectors often generate an audible and/or a visual alarm.
Two types of detectors are available in the retail market. One type is the so-called ionization type. A second type is the so-called photoelectric type.
Smoke alarms, also known as ionization smoke alarms and photoelectric smoke alarms, are extremely effective at reducing deaths from fires. In an effort to maintain this effectiveness over many years, such smoke alarms include a manual test switch. Manufacturers and fire officials recommend that occupants test the smoke alarm""s operation periodically, e.g. weekly, by pressing the manual test switch and observing if the smoke alarm produces a perceptible indication that the alarm is operational, usually by sounding an audible alarm. In addition, battery powered models of smoke alarms also include a battery power monitoring circuit that automatically sounds the audible alarm with a unique sound if a low battery power condition occurs.
Unfortunately, lack of maintenance or improper maintenance may not alert the user that their smoke alarm is inoperative, and consequently it may not respond when the ambient smoke level increases to an undesirable level that is indicative of a dangerous fire condition. This can occur where the owner of the smoke detector has not maintained the detector in proper working condition by failing to check the operability of the smoke detector with the manual test switch on a regular basis as suggested.
One such automatic system is disclosed in Brodecki, et. al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,556 assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
One reason why owners do not check the operability of smoke detectors at regular intervals results from the fact that these smoke detectors produce audible alarms that can be physically painful when the user is in close proximity to the smoke detector. Solutions to this problem have involved utilizing special switches that can be activated from a distance with, e.g, a broom or a flashlight. Unfortunately, such solutions are not convenient, and alarms continue to go untested.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a convenient, effective solution for testing an adverse condition detector such as a smoke detector.
The present invention provides an adverse condition detection apparatus that enables a user to test the apparatus in close proximity without having to endure fully operational alarm signals, often perceived as painful noise by users. In one embodiment, the apparatus includes a detector, a transducer, and a test system. The detector provides an adverse condition signal in response to detecting an adverse condition (e.g., smoke). The transducer is operably connected to the detector for receiving the adverse condition signal. The transducer generates an operational alarm in response to receiving the adverse condition signal when the detector detects the adverse condition. The test system is operably connected to the transducer and causes it to generate a test alarm in response to a user activating the test system. However, the test alarm, at least initially, is lower in audibility than the operational alarm.
The foregoing has outlined rather broadly the features and technical advantages of the present invention in order that the detailed description of the invention that follows may be better understood. Additional features and advantages of the invention will be described hereinafter which form the subject of the claims of the invention. It should be appreciated by those skilled in the art that the conception and specific embodiment disclosed may be readily utilized as a basis for modifying or designing other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. It should also be realized by those skilled in the art that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention as set forth in the appended claims.